


Slow Songs

by hey_malarkey



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Fluff, Incest, Love, M/M, Stancest - Freeform, don't @ me i know the song is cliche, hand holding, old stans, rated e bc they're bros you know the drill, sap to the extreme, sing-song talking, slow fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_malarkey/pseuds/hey_malarkey
Summary: No one ever accused the Pines brothers of being wise, and no one is about to start, but for once they've decided to take their sweet time in this moment together.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Slow Songs

Ford thrust into Stan slowly, taking his time to adjust to the heat and constriction of Stan’s ass. He let out a low moan as he finally bottomed out, fingers digging into Stan’s side, bracing himself. Below him Stan was whimpering, small sounds escaping. He squirmed as Ford sank lower, tensing around the intrusion. It only made the sensations on Ford’s dick stronger.

“Ahh, Stanley. I’ve wanted you under me since I came back. Well, longer than that,” Ford chuckled lowly and pulled his hips back, cock sliding out of Stan until only the tip was spearing Stan open. Stan moaned again at the loss.

“Then, _hh,_ then why don’tcha stay in me, Sixer?” Stan pants, leaning back against the pillows, eyes closed, trying to move his hips up to meet Ford’s, but Ford’s fingers held him down.

Ford leaned over Stan and kissed him, sinking back into Stan with a controlled press of his hips.

“Patience, Stan. Wise men say only fools rush in, you know,” Ford said, but he held his words out just slightly too long. Stan opened his eyes and saw a small smile playing around the corners of Ford’s mouth.

Ford withdrew his left hand and trailed it lightly up Stan’s body until he could swipe a few silvery hairs from Stan’s brow away from his face. He cradled his brother’s head softly as he started moving his hips slightly faster, pulling in and out at half the speed of his words.

“Shall I stay?” Ford asks, looking into Stan’s eyes as his thumb softly strokes the line of his jaw. Stanley’s eyes have a question in them when he looks back up at Ford, confusion piercing the haze. But Ford keeping speak-singing, asking another question. “Would it be a sin?”

Stan puts one arm around Ford’s body, squeezing his ass for a moment before bringing both up to clutch at Ford’s shoulders, bringing Ford closer to him.

“What’s with the twenty questions, Sixer?” Stan huffs out.

“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes,” Ford paused his words as he angled his hips and thrusted deeper, hitting Stan’s prostate. “You and I were just meant to be.”

Stan blushed deeper and his fingers dug into Ford’s shoulders. His brother’s words were sung so slowly, so tenderly. Ford’s deep voice sent a shiver down his spine as his brother sang into the shell of his ear, breath ghosting over him in deep sighs of contentment. Ford withdrew his left hand and pushed Stan’s right arm off of his shoulder, reaching to intertwine their fingers, Ford’s six fitting perfectly over Stan’s five.

“Take my hand,” Ford sang and Stan let out a small chuckle. Ford sped his hips up again, rocking into Stan and interrupting his own words with small _ahhs_. Ford was still hitting that special spot that made him see stars, and he could tell he was getting close. Ford sung on.

“Take my whole life too.” Stan used his left hand to pull Ford down by the neck for another kiss. _Take my whole life_ was a promise he’d kept for so long. Stan had recognized the song almost as soon as Ford started singing it, but he loved listening to Ford, hadn’t want to interrupt. Instead he sang the last line to Ford, their foreheads pressed gently together and Ford letting go of his hand to reclaim his grip on Stan’s hips, driving into Stan faster now.

“ _If I can’t help falling in love with you,”_ Stan sang breathily, and in the next moment they were moaning as they came together. Hot spurts of white painting his and Ford’s chests, they were so close. He felt Ford spend inside of him, hot breaths still tickling his ear. After a few moments Ford pulled out of him and they rolled over, wiping their chests off with a couple of tissues.

Ford tucked a strand of Stan’s hair back behind his ear, leaning in to lean his forehead against Stanley’s once more, hand cupping the back of his neck. He pulled them closer, limbs tangling together so they were wrapped up close in each other’s arms. Ford sang the final line into Stan’s skin.

“If I can’t help falling in love with you, Stanley.” Stan felt more than saw the smile on Ford’s face as he sang those words to him. He blinked slow, tired blinks.

“Love ya too, you sap,” Stan said, tightening his grip around Ford as he nestled into his brother’s shoulder. Ford hummed the song over and over as Stan drifted into sleep, warmth flooding through him as he was overwhelmed with how loved he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: when I first started this fic, it was intended to be a much darker Ford, but I had left so much time between starting and finishing the wip, that my mood changed and I went with fluff instead. I like it, though. Hope you did too! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
